villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Odin Quincannon
Odin Quincannon is the main antagonist of the first season of the AMC television series Preacher. He is the owner and CEO of Quincannon Meat and Power. He is portrayed by Jackie Earl Haley, who also portrayed Rorschach in Watchmen and portrayed Freddy Krueger in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Personality He seems to be a sadistic man who enjoys listening to cows being slaughtered. Odin's belief of serving God is apparently to kill. While influenced under Jesse's divine commandment to serve God, Odin seemingly agreed to meet up with the executives of the Green Acre Group. However, he arranged the meeting to kill them. Odin later revealed his perception of serving God however, was to serve the God of meat. Odin shows signs of being a psychopath, as he is manipulative, glib, and commits immoral actions without remorse or empathy. Biography Background Quincannon's family died in a freak skylift accident, causing Odin to lose his sanity. Not even the reverend John Custer was able to help him. Loss of his family After Odin's family all died in a tragic accident, their corpses were sent to his office. Odin pried open the boxes and ripped the guts out of his deceased family members and compared it to a cow's. Odin noted they were exactly the same and came to a conclusion that meat is simply meat without a spirit. Odin then called John Custer to come over. Odin told John of his "epiphany", telling John they have been lied to about God. Odin then demanded John to denounce God, but John refused and stormed out. Obtaining new land Many years later, Odin and his employees went to a couple's home and purchased their land. Once the couple signed the contract, Odin had his men demolish their property. After finishing a meal, Odin asked Donnie to clear his tray. After struggling, Odin told Donnie to forget it and told him he was a right hand man without a right hand. After Lacey fell into a sinkhole, Odin made an address, telling people to be careful around the area. Odin built a model of Alamo with Jesse Custer. During which, Odin was asked to attend church on the coming Sunday. Odin however, turned Jesse down. Odin was told he could be forced to attend but Odin told Jesse that wouldn't be Christian of him. Odin was then offered Jesse Custer's land if he didn't come out of the church a believer. Odin accepted and attended Jesse's church. Odin however, wasn't impressed and walked off when asked if he would serve God. Jesse, however, used his divine commandment and Odin was forced to be a believer. Servant of God After being forced to serve God, Odin called Miles to meet with him. Odin revealed that he had gone to church. He then asked Miles to set up a meeting with the Green Acre Group. Odin was asked by Donnie what Jesse told him and Odin told him that Jesse told him to serve God. Odin and Miles then had a toast to a new beginning. When the executives from the Green Acre Group arrived, Odin welcomed them and offered them alcoholic beverages. Once they got comfortable, Odin took a shotgun out and casually executed the executives. Two weeks later, Odin went by Jesse's church. Odin told Jesse that out of him and his ancestors, he is the least successful. Odin then served Jesse the deed to his land. Odin was told he was the one who lost to the bet because he agreed to serve God and left a Christian. Odin told Jesse that he should know better as he is no Christian. After Jesse refused to sign the land over, Odin told him he would be back later. Days later, Odin gathered his men. Odin and his men then marched toward Jesse's church with a bulldozer. After Verne and a few men were disarmed, Odin questioned what happened to them and their weapons. The following day, Odin rallied his men, telling them he would build a food court if they successfully took Jesse's church. Later, when the men retreated, Odin told them he's a preacher and would never harm them. When Hugo arrived, Odin told Hugo that Jesse had lost his mind. Odin then had Ms. Oatlash get sunscreen and sandwiches, believing it would take a while to take Jesse's church. When Jesse demanded the two "agents", Odin confused agents with Asians. Later, Odin was told that regardless of Jesse's mental state, the church was holy ground. Growing impatient, Odin planned out a night assault. At night, Odin watched the gunfire, as his men attacked in intervals. After Donnie knocked Jesse out, Odin sat Jesse down. Odin revealed he served the "meat God", and had Jesse sign the deed. Odin was asked for one more Sunday. Odin asked why he would agree to that. Odin was told by Jesse he would get God to come and answer all their questions and if they didn't like them, Jesse would denounce God then and there. In his office, Odin watched as his men wrestled each other. Later, Odin told Donnie that Jesse escaped his arrest. Odin then told Donnie that on Sunday, the biggest lie ever told would be untold, as Jesse would denounce God. On Sunday, Odin interrupted Jesse, telling everyone that Jesse was full of sh*t, and everyone should praise the God of meat. When Jesse used the Heaven phone, Odin told everyone that was it after moments of no answer. Suddenly, the room went dark and a white bearded figure projected himself. After the town all asked questions at once, Odin asked the figure if his Lucy Loo was with him. Odin was told that she was, leaving him relieved. After learning that the figure was an impostor and that God had abandoned Heaven, Odin demanded Jesse to denounce God. After Jesse left, Odin ripped a cross off the church. Later, Odin made a baby out of raw meat, stuffing it into his late daughter's parka. Odin cradled the meat baby. Odin was presumably killed when the methane pressure was released and caught fire from Chief Red Savage's cigarette embers, which destroyed the entire town of Annville. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:DC Villains